Joanna Cargill (Earth-616)
, (Jean Grey School member), , , , , ; former Genoshan Ambassador to the | Relatives = unnamed father (deceased); unnamed mother; Gareth Cargill (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; New Tian, California; R.I.V.; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Avalon, Earth Orbit; Genosha | Gender = Female | Height = 6'11" | Weight = 230 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ; With streak of WhiteCategory:White Hair on right side | UnusualFeatures = White Hair at the temples | Citizenship = American,Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Former terrorist, ambassador, soldier, mercenary | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bob Layton; Keith Pollard | First = X-Factor #4 | Quotation = I was a soldier. When you're a soldier, the red rage carries you. Sees you safely through. Like a lucky rabbit's foot. Like armor that you wear on the inside. But even before that -- before Fortress X -- it was always there. The blood tide. The hot wire, in my brain, glowing like the filament in a light bulb. Bright, bright red. Even when I love someone, it feels like that. Like I'm halfway fighting them. Tearing some trophy of joy or lust out of their lips. Their flesh. Feeding that red screaming thing at the core of me. And I'm sort of thinking I should have asked this sooner. Who am I? Who's the me that's here, now, staring in this mirror? Thinking these thoughts? Joanna Cargill? Sometimes. Not too often. Frenzy. To name it is to own it. | Speaker = Frenzy | QuoteSource = X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 249 | HistoryText = Origin Joanna Cargill was born to an abusive soldier who favored his son and always lashed out at her for any reason. When the news of her brother's death reached her father, he lashed out at her more than ever and her powers activated. Without knowing it, she tried to defend herself by punching him, only for her fist to go straight through his chest, killing him. Joanna was afraid of what she was and what she had done, so she ran away. Alliance of Evil Joanna Cargill started off as a mercenary known as "Frenzy". During one mission, Frenzy came head-to-head with the mutant Gambit, and she developed a love-hate relationship with him. After Joanna witnessed Magneto put in chains by humans, ; she was angered at all humans, and joined Apocalypse in the hopes of getting even with them. Apocalypse put her and three other individuals together to form the Alliance of Evil, and she stayed with the group and served in several missions, putting her up against the mutant group X-Factor on a few occasions. Her first order from Apocalypse was to capture Rusty Collins and recruit him into their group. Her plan was foiled by X-Factor, and after a heated battle, she fled from feeling overwhelmed. Using a mutant with the ability to enhance others' powers, Frenzy's strength and durability made her a difficult foe for the superheroes, but she was eventually defeated after the death of her power-heightening accomplice. The Alliance of Evil were later defeated, and sent to prison by X-Factor. Frenzy and the Alliance of Evil would eventually break free from prison, and would revolt against the Mutant Registration Act. Thanks to X-Factor, Frenzy and her teammates were once again defeated. Kings of Pain Frenzy and the Alliance of Evil were later hunted down by and fought Cable's X-Force. Frenzy was captured and interrogated by Domino for information on Harness and Piecemeal. Domino held Frenzy half out of an X-Jet and threatened to drop her if she didn't tell her what she wanted to hear. After Frenzy finally caved and told Domino what she wanted to know, Domino still threw her from the jet, simply telling Cable that Frenzy would "probably" survive the fall. Femizons Later, Frenzy was given an invitation to join the S.S. Superia, a cruise ship owned by the villainess Superia. There, Frenzy served alongside the Femizons, a group of super-powered female criminals, and battled Captain America and Paladin. She also broke free from the Vault, a prison for super villains, and created a ruckus with the Avengers. Frenzy would later join forces with many of Captain America's villains and fight him. Acolytes Frenzy eventually found acceptance under Magneto's teachings, but it was after he was believed deceased. She joined the ranks of the second incarnation of the Acolytes and participated in several missions, relinquishing the codename Frenzy and preferring to be called by her last name, Cargill. Their first mission was to kidnap a mutant child from a school called Our Mother of the Sacred Heart. Cargill killed Sharon Friedlander, and with her teammates, Unuscione and the Kleinstock Brothers, battled the gold X-Men team. Cargill immediately chased after Gambit, but was knocked out when Gambit hit her with a charged tire. She retreated, but during their next encounter with the X-Men, she battled Iceman. Although they had both changed from the X-Factor days, Cargill pummeled him until he gained enough power to defeat her with his new ice form. Cargill would later join the Acolytes on an attack of a hospice center under Fabian Cortez's orders. Exodus soon introduced himself to the Acolytes and told them of Fabian Cortez's betrayal towards Magneto. When Cargill and the Acolytes heard this, they abandoned Cortez and joined Magneto in his mutant sanctuary on Avalon. When the X-Men went to attack Magneto on Avalon, they forcibly teleported all of the Acolytes away. After Magneto nearly killed Wolverine, Charles Xavier wiped Magneto's mind clean, and Exodus assumed leadership of the Acolytes. Cargill remained on Avalon, believing Exodus could converse with the mindless Magneto. Cargill and the Acolytes later fought Cable as well. While on a mission to recruit mutants into their cause, Cargill, along with Milan and Unuscione, found the young, meek boy Neophyte. After Neophyte betrayed the Acolytes, Cargill was quick to vote guilty at his trial. During the Fall of Avalon, Cargill allied herself with long-time enemy Cyclops, and she and her fellow Acolytes were able to escape the destroyed space station in time. They crash-landed in Australia and surrendered to the authorities. The Acolytes escaped prison and found the remains of Avalon, worshiping it and the return of Magneto. Exodus eventually reclaimed leadership of the Acolytes, and Cargill participated in the attack on Mount Wundagore, the High Evolutionary's base of operations. During the Magneto War, Cargill fought the X-Men yet again with the Acolytes. Ambassador Cargill After the Acolytes disbanded, Cargill became ambassador for Genosha and served as Magneto's right hand woman. She ordered that every country pledge loyalty to Magneto in order to be given some autonomy. Cargill was eventually captured by the US government in attempt to find out more of Magneto's plans, but she refused to speak. "Joining" The X-Men The meeting in Washington, D.C. was cut short, as Jean Grey entered and freed Cargill, giving her the option of joining Jean's new interim X-Men the easy way or the hard way. Cargill would not turn against her savior, so Jean used her powers to mind-control her into helping them. As a member of the X-Men, Cargill's personality was altered into a campy, awkward woman, far different from her confident, headstrong nature. Cargill's knowledge of Genosha helped the X-Men find Magneto's base. The inexperienced X-Men attacked but were quickly defeated. Cargill was used against her will to battle Magneto, but she was ultimately constrained with a metal pillar. After Magneto's defeat, Cargill was freed from her mind-control, where she immediately left the X-Mansion. Post M-Day Cargill disappeared for a while, but was one of the few mutants left after M-Day, and soon rejoined the Acolytes. When Mr. Sinister learned of the future birth of the first mutant after M-Day, he teamed up with the Acolytes. Cargill was with the group of Acolytes that searched for Destiny's diaries at the Xavier Institute. Cargill also fought alongside the Acolytes and Marauders during Messiah Complex. When Bishop shot at Cable, he missed and hit Charles Xavier. Exodus quickly brought Charles Xavier's body to the New Avalon base thanks to Tempo's powers, ; off-panel though Cargill tried to kill Xavier. However, her plans were thwarted by Erik Lehnsherr, who shot a surgical laser into her eye, blinding her and damaging parts of her brain. Exodus kept her alive, but refused to help her situation as punishment for her insolence. However, Professor X later returned to New Avalon, and fixed Cargill's mind. After the downfall of the Acolytes, Joanna, now returning to her old codename Frenzy, went to San Francisco to riot against Simon Trask's new law. Frenzy teamed up with Nekra on Utopia to fight the new Ms. Marvel. She was later seen on Utopia during the Attack of the Nimrods. After the battle, Frenzy again teamed up with Nekra, albeit this time in San Francisco, to fight an artist whose work they deemed as porn, and saying he was assaulting his models. They were taken out by Dazzler and Northstar. Age of X When one of Legion's rogue personalities warped reality, the inhabitants of Utopia were reborn in a new world. In this reality Frenzy was a hero and married to Scott Summers. After reality was restored to the proper state, Frenzy retained her memories of her other self. This included a continued infatuation with Cyclops. Frenzy joined the X-Men, hoping to become a hero, like she was in Fortress X . She refused to have her memory wiped and took up the look of her alternate reality counterpart. Alongside Rogue, Magneto, Gambit, Professor X, and Legion, Frenzy helped track down several of Legion's personalities that had escaped his mind. After this, she helped to defend the Shi'ar from the Grad Nan Holts, who were under the control of the villainous Friendless. ) Regenesis After the events of Schism, Frenzy chose to join Wolverine in reforming the School since she could not stand to see Scott and Emma together. While at Westchester, she helped stop the N'Garai demons from getting to kids, and in the meantime seemed to have developed a crush on Gambit. When Exodus came to the school to make everyone return to Utopia, a fight started, and he tried to mind-control Frenzy, but was stopped by Rogue. Joanna was part of the team trying to stop Exodus from reaching Utopia after he decided that it was Cyclops who caused the mutants to split, and that for the mutants to be one people again, Scott must die. When the Generation Hope kids showed up to help, Joanna was appreciative of their aid and supported them despite the fact that Wolverine refused their aid. Together the two teams managed to subdue Exodus and he was imprisoned on Utopia. Avengers vs. X-Men Frenzy sided with her fellow mutants against the Avengers. When an Avengers team consisting of She-Hulk, Falcon, and Moon Knight arrived at the school in order to "keep an eye on" the mutants, Joanna wanted to kick them out, but was held back by Rogue. Joanna managed to provoke a fight however which prompted the rest of the staff to come to her aid. After She-Hulk seriously injured a couple of students who attacked her, the X-Men went all out, and despite intervention from a remote piloted Iron-Man suit, the Avengers were defeated. After the Phoenix Five returned to Earth and began making the world better, Frenzy was sent to the African country of Narobia in order to root out and destroy the last remnants of a militia that was tormenting the civilian population. Frenzy completed her mission but managed to convince the Cuckoos not to rewrite the memories of the refugees as Cyclops ordered, claiming that painful memories would help them endure the next time they were oppressed. Inhumans Frenzy reappeared sometime later attacking the Inhuman imperial ship R.I.V. as they were giving a tour to members of the United Nations. Frenzy blamed the Inhumans for releasing a chemical attack on mutants and said she wasn't going to wait around to see what this new ship of theirs was capable of. So she picked up an aircraft and was about to throw it when Crystal intervened. She used her elemental abilities to entrap Frenzy in a hydro-kinetic bubble and shot her out of the ship's airlock. Later it was revealed that the whole fight was staged in order to gain the UN's support. Frenzy allied herself with Crystal in exchange for their help with saving mutants from the effects of the Terrigen Cloud. Alongside Sunfire and Random, Frenzy was briefly hypnotized by Doctor Faustus to instigate conflict with HYDRA. Sunfire was captured by the organization, while Frenzy fled with the incapacitated Random. Archangel later told Sebastian Shaw that there were no signs of Frenzy or Random. Frenzy resurfaced after being summoned by Jean Grey to battle Nate Grey, who had possessed Legion's body. House of X Frenzy was eventually welcomed to the new mutant island of Krakoa, created by Xavier, Magneto, and Moira X. She entered through the teleportation gateway alongside other villainous and fractious mutants, who had been invited to join the nation in order to heal mutantdom and start over as a whole species together. | Powers = Frenzy is a Mutant who possesses a number of superhuman physical attributes as a result of genetic mutation: * Superhuman Strength: Frenzy is superhumanly strong and she possesses sufficient physical strength to lift at least 10 tons, and perhaps more, as she has been noted going toe-to-toe with such notably superhumanly strong beings such as She-Hulk. * Superhuman Speed: Frenzy can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. She is able to run at speeds around 100 km/h. * Superhuman Stamina: Frenzy's advanced musculature is much more efficient than that of an ordinary human. As a result, her muscles produce less fatigue toxins and those of a normal human. At her peak, she can exert herself physically for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. * Superhuman Durability: Frenzy's bodily tissues are much tougher and more resistant to physical injury than those of a normal human. Frenzy's skin has been described as "steel hard", rendering her impervious to high caliber bullets, bladed weapons composed of most conventional materials, and temperature extremes of both heat and cold. Frenzy is also capable of withstanding great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or falling from great heights, without being injured. She can also withstand powerful energy blasts, such as those of Cyclops, with no visible damage. She's also been shown to be resistant to radiation. Frenzy describes herself as having "steel-hard" skin. * Superhuman Agility: Frenzy's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Frenzy's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. She was stated to be a Level 6 Threat by Cable, while the O*N*E classified her as a General Threat. | Abilities = Frenzy is an exceptional hand to hand combatant. She prefers using street fighting techniques allowing her to make full use of her physical attributes. | Strength = | Weaknesses = The only substance known to be able to penetrate her skin is adamantium, as seen when she fought X-23. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, formerly various vehicles provided by Apocalypse and Acolytes. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Frenzy }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Utopians Category:Ambassadors Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Jean Grey School faculty Category:General Threats Category:Level 6 Threats Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Bulletproof Category:Invulnerability